kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Gehoumen
Were you searching for information about Gehoumen's Anime and Ingame counterparts "Bubudou" and "Buidou"? If that is the case, please follow this link: Buidou. If you wanted to read this article, please ignore the disambiguation message. ---- Main= Gehoumen (aka the "Mask of the Outlaw") is a minor character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. At first, Gehoumen is simply Amon's pet spider, but soon enough, he uses it for a magic ritual. Afterwards, it becomes a ceremonial demon spider, that sports a human-like eye on the back of its abdomen, which gives it strong vibes of a spider/Hyouinomi-hybrid. When the spider later possess a ranging man, it becomes an armored human/spider-hybrid monster which mainly possesses a human-like body, but has six arms and hides a cyclops-like face beneath his mask, that calls itself Gedoushikioni (aka the "Guardian Demon of the heretic doctrine"). Trivia Errors in foreign translations of the manga * Translators using the Chinese manga as their base sometimes refer to Gehoumen as the "Possessor", which is likely due to him possessing a human host. ** Unfortunately, this means, that the translators omitted the Hyouijuu's actual name, as "Possessor" translates to "Shoji-sha" (所持者), which isn't the same as "Gehoumen". Also, a "Possessor" could be just any Hyouinomi possessing a host, so the omission of Gehoumen's name is rather misleading. Misspellings and mistransliterations * "Gaihoumen" is a misspelling of Gehoumen's name, that appears in the Chinese translation * "Sotonori-men" and "Soto houmen" are a mistransliteration of Gehoumen, that come from the fact, that the Kanji 外法面, which make up Gehoumen's name can be pronounced differently, depending on the context they are used in. Credits * The transliterations, translations and other information related to the Japanese manga have been provided by Zenki * The information related to the translation of Japanese version's Kanji writing Gaihoumen's name and the "Sotonori-men"-issue has been provided by AzureKnight2008 |-|Dialogue after the Ritual (Manga)= Shorly after the ritual, Gehoumen speaks to Amon, leading to the following converation: English (translated by Zenki) Japanese (Furigana only) げほうめん: 「ギチ ギチ ツ」 「わ が しき おに "げほうめん" を ひと に ひょう い させ "げどうしきおに" となす!!」 アモン: 「こいつで... ゼンキ!!! きさまを ころ してやる!!!」 (source Kishin Douji Zenki Manga Volume 1 - Japanese version - page 174 -- all credit for the lines above, written in Furigana, goes to the original writers) Japanese (Furigana and Kanji) げほうめん: 「ギチ ギチ ツ」 「我 が 式 鬼 "外法面" を 人 に 憑 依 させ "外道式鬼" となす!!」 アモン: 「こいつで... 前鬼!!! きさまを 殺 してやる!!!」 (source Kishin Douji Zenki Manga Volume 1 - Japanese version - page 174 -- all credit for the lines above, written in Furigana, goes to the original writers) Notes * "Gehoumen" (外法面) is the creature's name * The Kanji writing of its name can be translated either as "Outlaw Mask" or "Mask of the Outlaw" * "Gedoushikioni" (外道式鬼) means "Guardian Demon of the foreign teachings" or "Guardian Demon of the heretic doctrine" |-|Amon's Visit (Manga)= Once Amon visits Shikigami-chou and searches for a victim to carry out his evil sceme to kill Zenki, he finds a suitable victim, when a raging man attacks an innocent bystander. Amon sees his chance. Once the situation has calmed down, Amon flings his pet spider at the raging man. Gehoumen melts a hole into the raging man's neck and enters through it, possessing him and transforming him into the armored human/spider-hybrid monster "Gedoushikioni". From this point onward, the raging man is technically dead and is nothing more than a host Gedoushikioni, who acts like a parasite. (Chibi Zenki later mentions this when Chiaki wants to save the man) Due to it's "ugly face", Amon gives Gedoushikioni a mask, hiding the aforementioned now cyclops-like face. More content will be added soon... |-|Gallery= Gehoumen Gehoumen spider manga.png|The ritual scene in the manga. It shows Gehoumen's initial form making screeching noises. Amon 01 088.png|Then it shifts to Gehoumen sitting inside Amon's palm and talking to him. Gehoumen spider manga 2.png|At first, Gehoumen looks like an ordinary spider, but once it meets it's victim, it shows drops its facade and shows it's real intentions! Gehoumen's initial form is about as large as Amon's hand. The third image shows Gehoumen sitting on the raging man's shoulder. Gedoushikioni Gedoushikioni manga.png|Gedoushikioni, as he appears after fully taking over his host. Category:Stubs Category:Male Category:Hyouijuu